An arrangement in which a hydraulic device that generates hydraulic pressure for carrying out shift control of a continuously variable transmission is independent from a hydraulic device that generates hydraulic pressure for carrying out control of switching of a valve operation mode change mechanism in a valve operating system is already known from Patent Document 1.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-257453